New Neighbor and the Romantic days
by wildcatgurl14
Summary: pretty much what it sounds like troy has a new neighbor and they pretty much fall in love with eachother as the days pass on also there is a party in the begining
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl and The Romantic Days **

**Chapter 1**

It was the day before Halloween. Troy Bolton and his basketball buddies Chad, Jason and Zeke were al walking to Troy's house talking about his Halloween Party.

"Dude your party is going to be awesome."

"Yea he is right. Half the school is coming" Zeke said really excited

"Yea I know I can't wait." Troy said

Troy looked over next door when he was in his driveway he saw moving guys carrying stuff in the house.

"We must be getting new neighbors "he thought to himself

"Dude come on let's play a two on two game." Chad said

"Sure"

They started playing for a while but when Chad accidently threw the ball over the fence. They boys looked over the fence and saw a petite Hispanic girl sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Beautiful" he thought to himself

"Guys I'm going to get the basketball. Be right back."

They all nodded. He opened the gate and went up to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm your new neighbor Troy Bolton. I wanted to come over and introduce myself and get my basketball.'

"It's ok. I'm Gabriella but I like to be called Gabi. It's nice to meet you and you're not bothering me"

"Ok good. It's nice to meet you too"

Gabi smiled

"So do you play basketball?"

"Yea I'm the captain of the East High Wildcats Varsity Team."

"That's cool. That's the school I think I'm starting tomorrow" she said smiling

"That's awesome"

"Yea I'm kind of nervous though"

"Don't be come with me I want you to meet my friends"

"Um Ok"

Troy pulled her with him to go to his house.

"Guys this is Gabi. Gabi this is Chad, Zeke and Jason."

"Hey" all three guys said at the same time

"Hi" she said softly

"Umm Gabi I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow. Will you come please?"

"I would love to but I just have to make sure it's ok with my mom but I'm sure it will be fine."

"You don't have to dress up or anything if you don't want to "

"Ok"

"I would really love for you to come tomorrow though. So text me or call me" he said giving her his number.

"Thanks and I will but I better go before my mom thinks something happened to me." She said laughing

She was about to open the gate when

"Wait can I walk you to school tomorrow since it's your first day?"

"Yea sure thanks Troy" she said smiling "Bye Guys"

"Bye" the guys said

Gabi left

"So Troy you like Gabriella don't you?"

"Yea actually I do. She's really pretty, Gorgeous and I want to be friends with her so don't mess with her."

"Don't worry dude. I think this girl might be good for you"

"Thanks dude. Come on let's finish our game.

With Gabi

"Mom"

"Gabi, where did you go? I came outside to give you a snack and you were gone."

"Oh I met our neighbor and he invited me over for a couple minutes. I was going to ask you but he pulled me over so fast I couldn't" she said laughing

"Ok that's fine as long as you're ok. What's his name? Is he nice?"

"His name is Troy and yes he is very nice"

"That's great that you met him sweetie"

Gabi smiled

"Mom Troy is having this Halloween party tomorrow night and he invited me. Can I go? Please. This is like the first time I ever got invited to a party Mom please can I go. I really want to go and I really like Troy."

"Yes you can go"

"Thanks mom" she said hugging her

"You're welcome"

"He is walking me to school tomorrow so you don't have to take me"

"Ok sweetie that's fine with me. I have to go on a business trip for a couple of days. Are you ok staying home by yourself?"

"Yea I will be fine but if I get scared I can ask Troy to stay with me if you meet him and his mom"

"Yes you can go" she said smiling

"Thanks Mom" she said smiling squealing and hugging her

"You're welcome mija"

"He is walking me to school today so you don't have to take me"

"Ok that's fine with me. Have a great day at school. Oh before I forget I have to go on a business trip for a couple days. Are you ok by yourself?"

"Yea but if I get scared can troy stay with me if you meet him and his mom?"

"Yea that's fine with me."

"Ok I will ask him. When are you leaving?"

"On Sunday"

"Ok that's ok with me as long as were not moving again."

"Don't worry honey were not going anyway."

"Ok good" she said smiling

"Sweetheart you should probably go to bed now. You need sleep for your first day tomorrow."

"Yea I was about to anyway and troy is coming earlier so he can show me around and stuff. So I'm off. See ya in the morning."

"Night Sweetie"

Gabi went upstairs to her room. Before she went to change she went to her balcony, looked at the stars and made a wish on one certain star. She wished that everything will be ok at school tomorrow. She opened her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes and went back in her room. She got ready for bed and plugged her phone in. She got in her bed and turned off her light and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It was the next morning. Gabi got up and shut her alarm off. She stretched and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair, she got dressed and then went downstairs.

"Morning Mom " she said grabbing a piece a toast

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yea I did"

The doorbell rang

"That must be troy Bye mom"

"Bye" her mom said smiling

She went got her bag and opened the door and smiled when she saw troy.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yea" she said smiling

She walked out and closed the door.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yea thanks for asking"

Troy smiled

"No problem. Did you ask your mom about tonight?"  
" Yea I did and I can come"

"That's awesome" he said smiling

"Yea, I'm excited to come to the party. It's my first party I have ever been too. Oh before I forget, my mom is going on a business trip and I going to be home alone which I really don't want to be. Would you stay with me? I mean if it's ok with your mom. My mom is ok with it already

"Yea I will stay with you. I'm sure it won't be a problem. Don't worry I will make sure you don't stay home by yourself."

"Thanks" she said smiling

"No problem. Do you have your schedule?"

"Yea, do you want to see it?"

"Yea"

She handed it to him. He looked at it.

"We have every class together"

"Really"

"Yea"

"That's awesome. I feel a lot better now I will at least know you in all my classes."

"Good come on let's get to Mrs. Darbus's room"

"Ok"

They walked into homeroom and she looked around she didn't know where to sit.

"Gabi there's an empty desk here"

"Ok" she said smiling

Before she went to sit down she gave a note saying that she was new to the school. She smiled and nodded her head. She went to sit by Troy as she was told to sit anywhere

said all the announcements that she needed to say and then the bell rang for 1st period.

"Let's go Miss. Montez" he said smiling

She giggled

"Calm down Mr. Bolton. I'm coming" She said laughing

He laughed

They went through of their morning classes.

"So how did you like your classes so far?"

"They were good. I'm glad I'm in all your classes. It makes me feel better."

"Good" he said smiling

"So, what is the cafeteria food like?"

"It's ok but I prefer to pack most days" he said showing his packed lunch

"I will take that advice and I will pack" she said laughing

"So before my party do you want to come over and to my house? We can order some pizza and then if you want to you can help me decorate."

"Yea sure that sounds great" she said opening her locker

"Ok great"

Gabi smiled

"Do you want to eat lunch somewhere quiet and a secret place actually my secret place"

"Sure but where?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Troy pulled her to his secret hiding spot. When they got up there she was amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Troy, this is amazingly beautiful."

"Yea I Know and none of my friends know anything about it expect you."

"If it's your secret why did you decide to show me it?"

"Because I thought you would like it and I like you even if I only knew you for a day?"

Her face lit up when he said that.

"You like me?"

"Yea I think you're smart, pretty, and your brown eyes make me smile because there so beautiful."

She blushed

"Thanks and also thanks for showing me this. It means a lot. No one has ever showed me anything like this before or ever talked to me"

"Why didn't anyone talk to you?"

"I'm a geek that's why"

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. You're not a geek."

"Thanks Troy that makes me feel better."

"Hey, don't thank me and if anyone calls you a geek tell me and I will deal with it and I know I'm a jock but you aren't considered a geek to me."

She smiled again and hugged him

"Thank you again"

Troy smiled

"You're welcome I'm happy to do it for you like I said I like you and I don't want anyone making fun of you."

She hugged him again

"Thanks for being my friend."

"No problem but don't forget you have the basketball team too."

"Really?"

"Yea they said they like you but also before I told them that I said for them not to mess with you. They said don't worry we won't we like her."

"They said that really?"

"Yea they did."

Gabi smiled

"Wow that's like the 1st time ever that anyone has been nice to me. Everyone laughed at me and wouldn't stop being mean to me. I'm glad I came here and met you" she said smiling and looking at him

this is my second story

plz review

sorry i havent updated on my other one

i will i promise


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 I am really sorry I haven't updated I have been really busy and I just started my first year of college so its even harder so but I promise I will find a way to keep updating and also I am working on my other stories and I have some more coming up There is Dates Dresses and Misunderstandings, Meeting Once again. So I will be putting those up as soon as I can Please review and give me some ideas for future chapters

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes left on a Friday afternoon and everyone had to report to their homerooms for an important announcement. Troy was walking down the hall when he saw Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi, wait up I will walk with you to homeroom." Troy said smiling

Gabi smiled back

"Hey Troy oh my god I'm so excited for your party. I was going to ask my cousins out trick or treating but I met you and got invited to the party so I'm so happy and thankful that I don't have to take them anymore because the only reason I was because I didn't want to stay home and pass out candy. Thanks so much for inviting me." She said closing her locker

"No problem Gab" Troy said smiling

Gabi smiled

"So can I walk you home after we get our announcements we need to know?"

"Yea sure thanks" she said smiling back

They were walking to homeroom laughing because Troy said something funny.

"Wow, Troy Are you serious? You actually did that? That is so funny."

"Well I am a funny guy."

"So, what do you like to do besides basketball?"

"Well, nothing really before but now I can get to know you on my free time."

Gabi blushed

"That's so sweet of you and I can't wait till these fifteen minutes is up because we can go home and hang out."

"I know me too."

They got to the classroom and listened to saying the important announcements that need to be made which was that there would be a assembly the upcoming week which was a guest speaker. The bell finally rang and made everyone get up and ran out the room thinking finally.

"Are you ready Gabi?"

"Yea" she said smiling

They walked to the parking lot and then got to the sidewalk.

"So do you want to order some pizza and start decorating when we get to my house for tonight?"

"Sure" she said smiling

They walked in silence for couple minutes.

"So" he said breaking the silence

"So" she said giggling

"So what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Just plain cheese and pineapple"

"Me too, but I also like pepperoni but most of the time its cheese and pineapple."

She giggled and smiled

"Well, that's a coincidence most of the time people think it's disgusting."

"Yea I know so I guess maybe it's a sign that we should hang out more."

"Yea maybe" she said continuing there walk

"So do you have a costume Miss. Montez?" he asked laughing

"Are we now using last names now Mr. Bolton and maybe I am wearing a costume you just have to wait and see until I put it on at your house

Troy gave her confused look

"I have it in my bag."

"Oh" he said laughing

"Yea but like I said it will have to wait to see what I am and no peeking Mr." she said laughing

She had an idea they were down the street from his house so she decided to poke him and the run.

"You didn't just do that?"

"Yes I did" she said laughing

He then ran after her laughing with her

"You better run faster I can keep up with you know."

He finally caught up with her and when he did he wrapped his arm around her and spun her around. She let out a scream.

"Troy put me down" she said laughing

"No Way"

"Please I'm begging you"

"Ok Ok fine"

He finally put her down but he was laughing at the same time.

"You're so mean Troy" she said smiling

Troy still was laughing his head off

"That was so funny"

"No it was not funny" she said crossing her arms and hiding her smile

He went close to her and he put his arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Brie"

"Brie"

"Yea it's my nickname for you. I won't call you that if you don't like it"

"No you can call me that I really do like it" she said cutting him off

"Good"

They smiled at each other

They got to the driveway and walk

"Come on let's go put our stuff down in my room and then order some pizza."

"Ok"

After they went up and put their stuff down in Troy's room and then went back down and sat on the couch.

"Ok so where do you want pizza from?"

"It doesn't matter to me"

"Ok is Pizza Hut ok?"

"Yea I love pizza Hut"

"Ok good I will be right back"

Troy went into the kitchen to order the pizza

"Ok thanks"

Troy hung up the phone and went back to the living room.

"It should be here in about twenty minutes so while were waiting do you want to start putting up decorations?"

"Yea ok that sounds good" she said smiling

They got up and started decorating only the living room. Time flew by quickly and heard the doorbell ring.

"Foods here"

"YAY finally"

Troy laughed

He went and answered the door paid the pizza man and went back in and put the pizza on the table. He went in the kitchen and got some plates and napkins as well. He came back in and gave her a plate and a napkin. She a piece and took a big bit.

"Yum that's really good thanks for ordering"

"Did you want a drink?"

"Yes please thanks"

He went and got a two Dr. Peppers and wanted to ask her a question.

"Hey Brie"

"Yea"

"There is this dance in two weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?

"Yea that would be great" she said smiling big

"Great we can go to dinner first so I will pick you up at around 5:30."

"Ok that sounds great"

They talked and ate with smiles on their faces with a few laughs here and there. When they were done eating they talked long while finishing decorating. After about forty five minutes they were finally done and sat down on the couch once again to rest before the party.

Troy was sitting really close to her. He put one hand over her should and turned the channel with his other hand.

Gabi smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being so nice to me when I got here and for inviting me once again to your party. I've never been to a party that was hosted by someone from school."

"It's no problem Gabi. To tell you the truth when I first saw you yesterday in the backyard I thought you were beautiful and I couldn't think about anything else when I saw you."

She blushed and smiled then looked in his eyes.

"Troy that was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she said hugging him

"You're welcome and I'm glad that you're coming to my party. If you wouldn't have come I seriously would have begged you to come. I didn't want to miss a chance to spend more time with you."

She blushed

"You're the sweetest guy in the whole entire world."

"Thanks you're sweet as well"

"So did you just want to watch another movie until the part is supposed to start?"

"Yea sure"

"Ok what do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter you can choose"

"How about" She's the Man" I heard it's a good movie"

"Yea ok I never seen it but I trust you saying it's a good movie because I absolutely love Amanda Bynes. She's an awesome actress. "

"Yea me either I just rented it about four days ago."

"OK cool"

Troy put on the movie and they sat on the couch and watched it.

"Troy I know I have already thanked you but I just want to say it again Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome and I'm glad I met you yesterday"

Gabi smiled

It was the middle of the movie so when they realized the time it was.

"Come on we have to get ready for the party I didn't realize what time it was."

"Ok"

Troy got up from the couch and pulled her up with him and she laughed. He had his arm around his waist.

"You can go get dressed in the bathroom is down the hall to the right"

"Ok thanks"

She went to the bathroom and changed into her costume which was Tinkerbell. Troy was putting out the snacks on the table. When she came out she just stared at her.

"Wow I like your costume Miss. Tinkerbell."

Gabi laughed

"Thank you what are you suppose to be?" she asked giggling

"I'm Prince Charming"

"You're my prince charming."

She stopped and realized what she said that out loud

"Oh man um I mean-"she got cut off

"Gabi its ok I will be your prince charming if you want me too."

"Really?" she said smiling

"Yea I was going to ask if you wanted to be my date anyway"

She smiled

"So will you?"

"Yea I will be your date tonight" she said smiling

"Great" he said smiling back at her

He grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it.

"So when are people supposed to show up?"

"The party starts in about five minutes so; I bet you that he is going to walk through that door in 5, 4,3,2,1 the door opened.

"Hey, ready to get this party started?" He said closing the door

"Told you" he said laughing

She laughed

"Hey Gabster I like your costume."

"Thanks Chad"

"No problem now I want you to give me a hug before I start chasing you."

She went toward him and hugged him

"Chad what are you doing?

"Hugging your future girlfriend"

Troy and Gabi blushed

"Chad"

"What? I didn't say anything wrong."

"Ok whatever dude"

"Troy its ok It wasn't wrong for him to say at all" she said smiling

"Ok" he said smiling back

"Chad go in the kitchen and help Gabi with the food"

"Ok I'm going I'm going" he said walking into the kitchen with Gabi

"So what do you want me bring out?"

"You can bring out the chip and the dip and Chad don't eat any of the food it's for when the guest come." She said looking at him seriously

"Ok Gabi I promise"

They brought in the food and put it on the table.

"Thanks Gabi for getting all the food in here without Chad eating it." He said while turning on the music

"You're welcome Troy"

Gabi smiled

"You ready for the party to start ?" he asked smiling

"Yea I am" she said

The doorbell rang and troy put his hand out and she grabbed it and they went to answer the door together.

"Hello"

"Hi" the four teens said as they walked in the house

After about a half everyone was there that was invited. They ate snacks and danced. A slow song came on a couple minutes later and Gabi went to sit down.

"Hey Do you want to dance?" he asked asking for her hand

"Sure" she said taking her hand

They went on the dance floor and she put his arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The night was slowly ending and everyone was heading home. Troy walked Gabi to her house. He kissed her cheek and then she went inside and the smile never left her face.


End file.
